Gay Brothers
by tjrrr
Summary: Gay brothers TK and Matt, both harbor secret feelings with each other and with the help of Hikari Yagami and their digimon they successfully get together. Angst TK Moody Matt


Dreams in italics

Dream Dreans in bold italics

Digivolutions in bold

'_Yama?' TK asked uncertainly_

'_What? What's wrong Teeks?' Matt asked concerned_

'_Matt, could you ever hate me?'_

'_No of course not TK, why would you ever think that?'_

'_Maybe because I'm not normal'_

'_Nonsense TK, you are as normal as anyone else I know'_

'_How. How can a sick twisted faggot be normal?'_

'_WHAT?!' Matt asked incredulously_

'_I'm gay Matt' TK said crying_

'_I hate you, you fucking fag'_

'_But... But you said you would never hate me Matt' TK said crying again_

'_That was before I knew the truth. You are fucking scum Takeru'_

'_How could you say that about your brother? Matt?'_

'_What brother? I have no brother'_

TK was then jolted awake and crying

"God he could really hate me that much. God I love him, I don't know if I could live without him. I want him with every bone in my body." TK's crying intensified

Eventually TK fell into a dreamless sleep after exhausting himself with crying

The Next Day

TK woke up with someone hovering above him

"Hey Teeks, what's up?" Matt asked upon seeing the tear trails from last night

"Nothing you need to know about" TK replied bitterly

"What crawled up your arse and died?" Matt asked angry at his brother

"Why the fuck would you care?"

With that TK stormed off into the bathroom and locked the door

'God' Matt thought 'Did he find out what I really am?' at that moment Matt heard sobbing coming from the other side of the door, and saw the carpet near the bathroom door darken to red

"TK?" Matt asked concerned

When TK didn't respond Matt barged the door down and the sight of his brother in a pool of his own blood.

"TK, you need to wake up" Matt said hysterically

Three days later

TK woke up in the hospital, Matt found himself looking into the teary eyes of his brother

"Matt? Why did you bother? It's not like I deserve you after what I said?" TK said voice breaking with emotion

"Hey there buddy." Matt said hugging TK "That doesn't matter anyway, that's in the past." Matt said comforting

"You don't hate me?" TK asked confused

"No I could never hate you TK" Matt said

"You don't hate me for being... i mean trying to kill myself?" TK quickly corrected himself

"What did you mean TK? For being what?" Matt had caught on tio TK's mistake

"Nothing Matt." TK replied

"TK is there something that you need to tell me?" Matt asked intriguingly

"NO, Matt would you just fucking leave it" TK said angrily

"Why are you keeping this a secret from me Takeru? Don't you trust me anymore?" Matt asked wounded

"Don't call me that Matt, please" TK pleaded with Matt crying

"Why not Takeru, don't you like being called Takeru?" Trying to agitate TK

TK got up out of his bed and ran into the bathroom once again locking himself in

"TK, you need to stop this nonsense now" Matt said

"So I am TK not Takeru now am I." TK asked bitterly

"TK, please don't do anything that you'll regret" Matt said in a brotherly way

"Too late Matt" TK said laughing

"TK? You are really starting to scare me." Matt said crying

"Why? Why are you scared Yamato" TK said bitterly

"Because Takeru, I get the feeling that I don't know you anymore and it scares me a lot"

"Matt? I just can't tell you, not here anyway. Please I just need your support" TK said breaking down

Matt sat there comforting TK all through the night

"Takaishi, Takeru"

"Yes, doctor?"

"Yes, now I need you to answer a few questions, is that okay?"

"I suppose, as long as my brother can stay with us"

"Yes, he is more than welcome to stay. Now Takeru, what caused you to start to cut yourself?"

Matt listened intently, wanting to know what was causing his brother to be so stressed

"I'm sorry doctor, but that is a personal issue, and I am not willing to discuss it with you" TK said sternly

"You don't have a choice Mr. Takaishi, if you want to leave this hospital"

"Is that a threat?" TK inquired

"I guess it is, you have 10 minutes to make your decision"

With that the doctor left them in peace

"Matt I need you to go to the dig world and bring back patamon and gabumon; they will be needed to break me out." TK said quickly to Matt

"TK, why won't you tell anyone?"

"Matt, if you do this for me, I will talk to you, and if you have any difficulties go to Kari to get into the digital world, she knows everything"

"Everything?"

"Yeah Matt, she just kept on going until I cracked, but now I need both of you, take my digivice, and use patamon's power of armour"

"Takeru what is your choice?"

"I am not telling you everything"

"Then off you go"

"MATT, I need you now more than ever. Save me."

Kari's house

"Kari, I need your help" Matt yelled throughout the apartment

"What's wrong Matt?"

"It's TK, he said that we need to break him out of hospital"

Matt relayed the story to Kari

"Well then Matt, we had better get going"

"Digiport Open" Kari yelled and her and Matt disappeared

Digiworld

"Patamon, Gabumon, Gatomon" Matt and Kari called

Soon the three Digimon were briefed

"How can I digivolve without TK?" Patamon asked confused

"I have his d-terminal and d3."

"Okay Matt, whats your plan?"

"Well it's obvious that without TK patamon can't digivolve into angemon so I'm saying Pegasusmon and Weregarurumon. What about Gatomon, Kari. Annewomon or Nefertimon?"

"Nefertimon would be better."

Real World

"Takeru, end this nonsense"

"No, you are never going to find out it from me"

Digiworld

"Kari, we need to get out of here now" Matt said anxiously

"You're right, then he needs to tell you what is bothering him." Kari said seriously

"Any advice?" Matt asked

"Just don't over react to him. And give him your support and love."

"So nothing else than what any brother should do"

"Yeah, Matt. But now we need to go"

"Digiport open" Kari Commanded

Real world

"You three had better digivolve" Matt said

"Right" Kari agreed

**Gatomon Armor Digivolve **

**To**

**Nefertimon, the Angel of Light**

**Gabumon Digivolve**

**To**

**Garurumon**

**Garurumon Digivolve**

**To**

**WereGarurumon**

**Patamon Armor Digivolve**

**To**

**Pegasusmon, Galloping Hope**

"Okay we are ready lets go" Matt commanded

Minutes later they were outside the hospital

"How are we going to do this?" Matt questioned

"How about Nefertimon's Rosetta Stone, to get inside. Draw their attention to Pegasusmon. Then flying away. Weregarurumon goes in and rescues TK."

"That sounds like a good plan, and keep in touch with the d-terminals"

The Plan was executed without fail

"Thankyou Matt and Kari, for saving me."

"That's okay, but now TK if you don't tell Matt I will."

"Okay, Kari I will" TK said shaking

"Ssh TK, everything's gonna be okay"

TK went straight to bed Matt decided to talk tomorrow

_**Oh Matt' Fuck me harder**_

'_**Matt1 Matt! Matt!'**_

"_**Oh my god Matt I am coming"**_

"_**Matt I love you"**_

"_TK wakeup you sick fucking fag"_

"_Matt wait, I can explain"_

"_How Takeru?" He spat his name out like a curse_

"_I just love you so much Matt"_

"_Get away from me, I hate you"_

"_Don't leave me Matt, please"_

_TK broke down sobbing_

"Don't leave me Matt, please" TK sobbed

"TK? Are you okay?"

"No Matt"

"What's wrong little bro, we need to talk about this now"

"No, I can't you will hate me"

"No matter what happens I will never think of you any differently, you are as normal as I am"

"NO, I am anything but normal"

"TK, you need to tell me"

"I'm a faggot, a sick discusting faggot. You happy now Matt, just leave me to wallow in my own self pity. It's not my fault that you are totally irresistible" TK Looked absolutely horrified when he said that he loved his own brother

TK just sat there sobbing "Matt I am so sor..." He was silenced as Matt kissed him hard

Once they broke aapart "Matt? You feel the same?"

"Yes TK I always have"

They both sat there in silence

"Matt how about you fuck me?"

"What?" Matt asked not believing his ears

"You heard me Matt, surely you must know what to do." TK replies seductively

"Ah... Well that is..." Matt said nervously

"You're not. Your a virgin" TK started laughing

"TK, it's not funny."

"You're right Matt, I am sorry" TK said using his trademark puppy dog eyes

Half an hour later

"MATT, HARDER, FASTER" TK screamed

"TAKERU, I'm coming"

Matt and TK came at the same moment

The Next Morning

TK woke up in Matt's arms and for the first time feeling happy abour himself

"TK? You don't regret what happened do you?"

"No Matt of course i don't"

"Love you brother"

"Love you too Matt"


End file.
